


a different kind of tension

by eggsoodeux (restlessoceans)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlessoceans/pseuds/eggsoodeux
Summary: They roll out the mats, and Baekhyun sits patiently, his legs crossed and folded in front of him, while Kyungsoo scrolls through his phone, a document outline of some sort visible from the reflection of the full-height mirrors.“A course outline, Kyungsoo?” Kyungsoo ignores him and turns his phone screen off, setting it aside. “Or should I call you seonsaengnim? Sunbae is less of a mouthful, though, would that be acceptable? Kyungsoo-sunbae?”Kyungsoo is the only person Baekhyun is determined to learn pilates from.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 19
Kudos: 128





	a different kind of tension

**Author's Note:**

> a few things: first, thank you to superm for finally giving me an excuse to write baekyhun gets his ass slapped question mark thought that has been living rent free in my mind for maybe forever, or ever since i've gotten into exo.
> 
> thanks to my brain damage, also and more especially to betsy and misa, for indulging my feverish messages about this au when they both know i've got another work i wanted to prioritize but this still got first pickings of my braincells.
> 
> title is from pretty please by dua lipa, which is a perfect song within a perfect album. leave a comment if you're so obliged, and be my friend on [twitter](https://twitter.com/eggsoodeux) <3

_pest [2:11 am]  
kyungsooyah was it hard _

_kyungja ❤️ [2:15 am]  
would it kill you to text a full thought? _

_pest [2:15 am]  
i meant pilates. why, kyungsooyah is anything else hard right now~ ;-) _

_kyungja ❤️ [2:16 am]  
(Read) _

_pest [2:18 am]  
don’t do it too hard or too often~ leader-nim said it’s bad for your bones, no wonder he can't dance the eve without toppling over anymore _

_pest [2:48 am]  
anyway teach me when you get back  
as a favor to your best hyung <3 _

_kyungja ❤️ [9:27 am]  
(Read) _

_pest [2:03 pm]  
the fact that you don’t turn off your read receipts shows me that you actually care deep inside :’) _

* * *

When Baekhyun said he wanted to learn pilates, there really was no other teacher he would accept. Youngmin, their manager, introduced him to several of the best pilates instructors that their company had to offer, and none of them clicked. He’d only asked Haemi-ssi, who had taught Kyungsoo all those years prior, if Kyungsoo was any good at this pilates stuff, and upon her approval, his mind was set. Even if she’d said Kyungsoo was really bad at it, like super inflexible and bound to teach him how to break his bones and dislocate his joints, Baekhyun still would have it no other way. 

So when Kyungsoo walks into their smaller studio rooms, one with no windows or other form of ventilation other than the overhead multi-blow cassette airconditioning, a few months after their conversation, Baekhyun is elated. Of course he’d seen Kyungsoo after his military service, all the EXO members were there at the celebratory dinner, despite Junmyeon’s frankly suspect “day off” from the military (which Sehun is convinced had to involve bribes). It’s different though, to have Kyungsoo all to himself, in this freezing room.

Kyungsoo had brought two mats with him, and a black gym bag, which Baekhyun suspects was a pretty daring fashion move for Kyungsoo, it could’ve clashed terribly with his all black outfit. Baekhyun praises him for his bravery, which earns him one of the mats thrown directly at his face, javelin style. He barely dodges it while he laughs.

Kyungsoo’s biceps are thick around his shirtsleeves, which is new along with the impressive spike to his arm strength, Baekhyun thinks as he scrambles to pick up the mat from the other side of the room. All of Kyungsoo’s clothes are more noticeably form-fitting now; he probably hasn’t bothered to go shopping after his release, with the increasing media interest toward him now that he’s active again, or maybe he’s living by his anti-consumerist advice to Chanyeol all those years ago. Anyway, Baekhyun isn’t complaining when the view is this good while Kyungsoo bends down to retrieve colorful resistance bands from his bag. Princess Peach lives.

They roll out the mats, and Baekhyun sits patiently, his legs crossed and folded in front of him, while Kyungsoo scrolls through his phone, a document outline of some sort visible from the reflection of the full-height mirrors.

“A course outline, Kyungsoo?” Kyungsoo ignores him and turns his phone screen off, setting it aside. “Or should I call you seonsaengnim? Sunbae is less of a mouthful, though, would that be acceptable? Kyungsoo-sunbae?”

“Stop messing around, Byun Baekhyun, or I’m dismantling your PC setup,” Kyungsoo threatens, his voice level. “Get on your back.” Baekhyun bites back another teacher/student fantasy remark at that, and follows. “We’re going to start with breathing exercises…”

Two hours later, Baekhyun is a sweaty mess plastered onto the mat. He feels like a wrung out washcloth. _This_ was what Kyungsoo was doing three years ago? Kyungsoo is also a bit out of breath, but still upright, and has started cooldown stretches. Baekhyun only manages to turn his neck so he can move his face to where he could see Kyungsoo, instead of flat on the mat where he probably had his feet on at some point. What he sees, he’s really unprepared for.

Kyungsoo breathes out slow through his teeth, a slight whistle to it, and he’s doing the cow pose, his back arched lean and his ass poking out, and his body line was kind of nice before, when he’d come fresh out of Swing Kids’ filming for their Love Shot promotions, but now it’s truly insane. He has tits now. Fuck.

“If you don’t do the stretches, you’ll regret it,” Kyungsoo says between measured breaths. He smoothly moves to the dolphin pose to transition to downward dog, and Baekhyun doesn’t process anything after that because he can actually make out the shape of Kyungsoo’s dick from his sweats, and that’s way too much, it’s too much. He just groans and buries his face in the rubber anti-slip padding again.

* * *

Baekhyun does regret it the next day. Muscles he hadn’t known he still had since the first few years of his hapkido training in middle school are now burning in agony. He can’t move to push himself out of bed, but it doesn’t really matter, since he can still capably put a hand on his dick without rising, haha, from bed. Would he really call the experience regretful when he caught a glimpse of Kyungsoo’s ass again after a year and a half of going without? Not that the image wasn’t already seared into his mind since time immemorial, and he hasn’t gotten off to some fansite pictures of it from 181112, it just needed a bit of a touch-up. There really is nothing better than seeing it for yourself.

Luckily for him, the dorm is empty by the time he wakes, Kyungsoo and Minseok-hyung are long gone for their solo preparations, and Jongdae is out in Jeju with his beautiful wife, doing impromptu busking sessions that still rightfully draw a sizable crowd, with only Jongdae leaving post-it notes with his emoticon and a location in his favorite cafe, treasure hunt style. By mid-afternoon, Baekhyun manages to hoist himself up, errant tissues falling to one side of his bed. Post-orgasm shame really does a number on him, he thinks, as he retrieves a small garbage bag from his shelf, and uses it to scoop up the tissues from the floor, his face scrunched and thighs burning all the while.

After a steaming shower and a quick survey of the growing pile of sweaters kicked to the foot of his bed for something that wasn’t dirty, he gets one gray oversized thing that Chanyeol bought for himself but didn’t like very much so he gave it to Baekhyun, and Baekhyun loves it because he can wear only that and his almost-feminine strawberry print underwear, and none would be the wiser since it goes down until mid-thigh. He walks into the dining room to find a meal in plastic wrap, with a note stuck on it. Kyungsoo’s slanting handwriting greets him with, _I told you so. Rice is in the cooker probably for way too long now. Eat well and endure it until next time._ It’s all muscle recovery food, sliced bananas and stir-fried pork belly with green onions and fresh lettuce at the side. There’s a protein shake waiting to be made with the dry ingredients out in the mixer, and a measured cup of milk at its side.

Baekhyun digs in and scrolls through his phone, a message from Jongdae waiting for him on KKT. It’s a picture of him and his wife by the pier, the wind sweeping Sookyung’s hair into Jongdae’s beaming face, followed by _How is pilates with Kyungsoo going?_ and a winking face that honestly has no place to be there. Jongdae really thinks Baekhyun has no finesse, such a sloppy flirter that he would get on his knees and beg for Kyungsoo’s _anything_ in the first meeting. Of course he has more class than that. He went to college. Admittedly, he did want to mouth at Kyungsoo’s dick through his sweats yesterday, but he was in control. His superego kept his id at check, or whatever. Definitely not because Kyungsoo had left before Baekhyun got a grip of the proper hemisphere of his brain for motor skills. He can hear Jongdae’s raptor screech from here. Baekhyun snaps a photo of his meal, and sends it to the group chat, captioned: _ah my love and treasured sunbae kyungsoo takes care of his dear student so well :p_

_leader ahjussi [4:34 pm]  
Sunbae? _

_loyal maknae [4:34 pm]  
looks delicious  
kyungsoo hyung why wouldn’t you leave some for our dorm we’re literally a staircase away???  
do you hate me now?  
Answer _

_1004 [4:39 pm]  
i miss chef dyo’s cooking ;-(  
i can see your strawberry panties kyoong-ah _

_chef-nim [5:01 pm]  
that’s been there since 11 this morning, the rice must be burnt by now  
put your leg down baekhyun _

_kyoooong [5:02 pm]  
(image sent) i put my leg down, sunbae  
ah but i love scorched rice~ <3 _

_loey producer [5:02 pm]  
No u dont _

_1004 [5:02]  
No u dont _

_leader ahjussi [5:04 pm]  
Sunbae???? _

* * *

Instead of lamenting the fact that once again, Kyungsoo has gotten under Baekhyun’s skin without any knowledge or actual underlying intent or action before Baekhyun has even started clawing into Kyungsoo’s, he decides to be proactive. Constant dripping wears away the stone. He attends their sessions with leggings that accentuate his thighs (his best non-facial feature), and shirts that are a size too small, making them stretch over his chest a little bit, and when Kyungsoo makes him lift his arms it shows a modest amount of skin. He’s kind of proud of those.

He makes sure to get the exercises a little wrong on purpose, so he can get Kyungsoo to lean over him and use his sturdy, capable hands to correct his posture, or the position of his arms. When he’s particularly lucky, he’d have half of Kyungsoo’s torso pressing into his back, and Kyungsoo’s voice a low murmur against his ear. It gets him weak-kneed, metaphorically, but physically makes him scramble to obey.

Every day they do this Baekhyun thinks of another part of Kyungsoo he wants to slide in his mouth and bite. Yesterday it was Kyungsoo’s pinkie, today it’s his right earlobe, where the ghost of a closed lobe piercing rests. Kyungsoo is packing up the bands, his shoulders, broader now, hunched over his bag. They’d moved up to one of the stronger bands this session, and Baekhyun had broken into the exercise pretty well, if he were to say so himself, but nothing comes close to Kyungsoo absently saying “That’s good, Baekhyun-ah. You’re doing so good.” Baekhyun kind of wants nothing more but to continue doing things to be praised for in that low tone.

“It’s because you’re such a great teacher,” Baekhyun replies while they walk toward the door. He has an arm slung around Kyungsoo’s shoulder, and is leaning on him quite a bit. “Ah, seriously the best, sunbae~”

Maybe it’s because they’re touching, but Baekhyun can feel Kyungsoo’s muscles tense, like he’s preparing to hit him or he’s… embarrassed… It only lasts a split second, but Baekhyun can see Kyungsoo’s ear, bright red now, like when they were trainees and a cute girl calls him oppa—

“You’re into that,” Baekhyun says slowly, dazed as Kyungsoo halfheartedly tries to push him away with the base of his palm, like some sort of ineffective Byakugan user. “You like it when people call you sunbaenim? What else? If I call you hyung? Ah, Kyungsoo-hyung press down _harder_ I need you to help me with my flexibility training—“

He doesn’t need help sounding breathless, because Kyungsoo finally puts some heart in pushing him off. Baekhyun lands on his ass, and he laughs, delighted but also more than a little horny now. How much more would he have to press until Kyungsoo gets serious and uses his newfound strength to put Baekhyun into his place? He hopes not much more.

“Ah hyung, you’re so cruel,” Baekhyun croons, sticking his lip out for effect. “My butt hurts, sunbae, won’t you kiss it better? You told me I was good today, too.”

Kyungsoo is still where he stands over Baekhyun, his hands fisted on his side. The strap of his duffel bag slides precariously low on his shoulder.

“Do you want me to be better? I wanna be better for you, sunbae, I can. The first day all I wanted to do was be on my knees for you, I wanted you in my mouth so bad, god, how are you even sexier now, please, wanna choke on it, I—“

The bag falls to the floor, and there’s a moment of silence, of disbelief before Kyungsoo is on him, his hands tight and bruising on his arm, his waist. “Baekhyun, _shut up_ ,” Kyungsoo hisses, sounding genuinely enraged. Any rational person would take this as a sign to quit. Baekhyun takes it as a green light on an empty road.

“Or what,” Baekhyun counters. He knows when the words leave his mouth that it’s the wrong thing to say.

Kyungsoo’s grip tightens, impossibly tighter now, and Baekhyun’s breath is knocked out of his lungs when he’s flipped over, knows exactly what’s coming next when Kyungsoo has his hand on lingering on the waistband of his leggings, his fingers curling in to burrow under the garter. A moment passes, then another, and Baekhyun knows Kyungsoo’s hesitating; his eyes burn at the small of Baekhyun’s back.

“You’re too chicken to do it, huh?” Baekhyun spits out, the challenge in his voice firm. 

Quick as lightning, Kyungsoo has Baekhyun’s pants down to the backs of his upper thigh, still covering his dick at the front, and he barely has time to register the cold air hitting the bare skin of his ass before the loud sound of Kyungsoo’s open palm on his skin _echoes_ through the room. The pain registers in his body, and it’s—he’s, he’s moaning through it, he’s so hard. Another two slaps, in quick succession, and he gasps wetly, trying in vain to rub against, what, the floor, Kyungsoo’s thigh? But they're both too far out of reach, especially with Kyungsoo’s arm keeping Baekhyun in place.

“Shut up, I said,” Kyungsoo says, his voice hard. “You're such a brat. You want everyone else to walk in and see you like this? Want Youngmin hyung to walk in that door and see you, ass in the air, desperate for me to shove my fingers in your mouth?” Tears prick at the corners of Baekhyun’s eyes, shame pooling with arousal low in his belly. Kyungsoo smooths his hands over his side and settles the dip of Baekhyun’s spine, sweet now despite his words. His voice is still hard when he speaks again. “Tell me what you want.”

Baekhyun knows Kyungsoo is giving him an out, checking in to see if he’s still okay with this, if he really wants it. Baekhyun knows what he wants. “Wanna be good for you, hyung,” he babbles, his voice wet with tears.

“Then be good for me and stay still. I’ll give you what you need.”

What Baekhyun needs, it turns out, is Kyungsoo telling him he’s going to spank him seven more times, the impact of his palm never decreasing in strength, for Baekhyun to count, tears spilling wet onto the engineered wooden flooring. Kyungsoo’s right hand is overheated from spanking him, and Baekhyun comes within a minute of it wrapped around and pumping his dick. He can’t stop crying as he spills over Kyungsoo’s hand, the best orgasm he’s had in _years_ , and through Kyungsoo’s teasing, “I told you hyung will give you everything you need, baby,” when Baekhyun slips his mouth over the head of Kyungsoo’s dick, the heady taste of him filling his brain until it’s nothing but buzzing.

Kyungsoo’s thumb wipes the tears from Baekhyun’s cheeks. Baekhyun moans as he takes even more of Kyungsoo’s dick. This is the best idea he’s ever had. Hopefully, Kyungsoo would be amenable to more.


End file.
